falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Лейтенант (Fallout)
|Производ. хар-ки = см. характеристики |Навыки = см. характеристики |Файл диалога = LT.MSG |Актёр = Тони Джей Владимир Антоник («1С») |Дизайнер = Скотт Роденхайзер (говорящая голова) Марк О’Грин (диалоги) |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = 250px Лейтенант в игре (справа Ван Хаган) }} noicon|center Лейтенант ( ) — персонаж Fallout, второе лицо в Единстве после Создателя; супермутант, под руководством которого другие мутанты управляют базой «Марипоза» в 2161 году. Описание До Великой войны |Лейтенант о себе}} Когда-то этот человек жил в Соединённых Штатах и был профессором колледжа. Родившись до глобального ядерного конфликта, он благополучно пережил его в 2077 году в безопасном укрытии''Fallout Official Survival Guide, стр. 102. Единство |}} После 2101 года при неизвестных обстоятельствах «Лейтенант» попал на базу «Марипоза», где был захвачен в плен Создателем. Поскольку ранее профессор не подвергся воздействию радиации и какому-либо влиянию с пустошей, он оказался самым перспективным кандидатом на испытание. Создатель погрузил его в чаны с ВРЭ, и тот успешно переродился в супермутанта. Ожидания оправдались — профессор претерпел физическую трансформацию, а его интеллект не пострадал. Таким образом он оказался в числе тех счастливчиков, что сохранили разум в большей степени, нежели большинство мутантов[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия ''Fallout 5]]. После перерождения отношение мутанта к происходящему изменилось — у него создалось стойкое религиозное чувство поклонения Создателю и Единству. Он стал искренне верить, что супермутанты и Единство — будущее планеты, и он поклялся сделать всё, лишь бы это осуществить. В ходе выполнения заданий Создателя мутант оказался сообразительнее, сильнее и живучее остальных, это заметно выделило его. Он стал командовать отрядами мутантов, а ранг лейтенанта, до которого он дослужился, стало его собственным именем. В честь этого Создатель разрешил носить Лейтенанту униформу в качестве высокого ранга и авторитета''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 37: «''The more intelligent Mutants were given uniforms as a mark of rank and authority, bur they were few in number».. Позже лейтенант облачился в броню из металлических накладок, а также закрепил на голове оправу с окуляром, которые был позаимствованы от шлема [[Силовая броня (Fallout)|силовой брони T-51b]]. Твёрдая и обоснованная вера Лейтенанта насчёт превосходства супермутантов граничит с тщеславием. Тем не менее, как сам он считает, он просто честно высказывается, поскольку знает о том, что мутанты действительно лучше приспособлены к условиям постъядерного мира, нежели люди. Таким образом Лейтенант стал своего рода образцовым мутантом, на которого старались равняться остальные. Проявляя стойкость в поддержке Единства Лейтенант не гнушался самыми разнообразными методами подчинения людей и сбора информации — изощрённые пытки, убийства, внушения, нравоучение и насилие были эффективными инструментами для последующего захвата людей и сбора средств. Люди, с точки зрения Лейтенанта, меньше насекомых — они хороши только для того, чтобы быть погружёнными в Чаны или же просто быть раздавленными. Несмотря на то, что он считает пытки грубыми и находит в них некоторое удовлетворение, он не использует их без необходимости, когда может получить сведения без принуждения. Именно благодаря Лейтенанту Единство продолжало набирать мощь, уводя в плен (и отчасти на погибель) сотни людей. Так когда-то вежливый и хорошо образованный человек стал той самой сущностью воплощённого зла, которая обратилась против людей. В 2152 году Лейтенант был познакомлен с верующими в конец света. В то время как их лидер Морфеус не понравился Лейтенанту, Создатель предпочёл заниматься ими сам; он ожидал, что от таких людей выйдет прок, который поможет Единству. Лейтенант, подозревая о том, что Морфеус, будучи человеком, будет в первую очередь заботиться о себе, а не о Единстве, не доверился ему ни на минуту. Хоть и со временем культ Чад Собора во главе с Морфеусом не подвёл с распространением идей Единства, Лейтенант всё же недоверчиво относился к ним. В 2155—2156 гг., спустя год как удалось получить более совершенных супермутантов из жителей Убежища 17Заявление Мэтта Грэндстаффа до релиза Fallout: New Vegas: «''Full Name: Lillian Marie Bowen Age: 203''»., Создатель решает отправиться в Могильник, чтобы приглядывать за Чадами Собора и набирать силы своей армии быстрее. Лейтенант, как самый опытный и разумный супермутант, сменил на посту Создателя, когда тот отбыл в демонстрационное Убежище. После неудачных для Единства событий в 2157 году касательно Убежища 12, Лейтенант оставил Сету записку, где ему указывается высматривать чистокровных людей. Некоторым наиболее сообразительным мутантам под предводительством Гарри Лейтенант поручил присматривать за местными гулями. В 2161 году лейтенант армии Создателя по прежнему возглавляет мутантов на военной базе «Марипоза», а его шпионы составляют данные о личности Выходца из Убежища и других чистокровных людей. Захват и допрос Выходца из Убежища }} Выходец из Убежища может попасть к Лейтенанту на базу «Марипоза» несколькими способами: * Его приведут некоторые супермутанты: ** Гарри из Некрополя; ** Флип на третьем уровне базы «Марипоза»; ** и охранник, что стоит на входе в «Марипозу». * Выходец может сам придти к нему. Предводитель мутантов будет смущён тем, что к нему лично попал чистокровный человек из Убежища, но потом оправится и начнёт допрос. Лейтенант будет заинтересован в отношении убежища, откуда пришёл Выходец. Если последний расскажет к нему дорогу, то мутанты сразу оправят его в чаны и присоединят к отряду по захвату. Если Выходец будет противиться, то вызовет недовольство лейтенанта и тот после расспросов начнёт его бить кулаками, порой высказывая своё удовольствие. Фактически избиение будет происходить в рамках игрового боя, но Выходец может сбежатьСиловые поля окажутся отключёнными, а мутанты не будут атаковать протагониста. Этот приём используется в быстром прохождении игры.. Не добившись информации от Выходца, Лейтенант прикажет конфисковать его имущество и запереть протагониста в камеры заключения на третьем уровне, откуда весьма проблематично сбежать. После того, как Выходец проведёт ночь в камере, он снова попадёт на допрос к Лейтенанту. Смерть |Допрос Лейтенанта провалился}} Выходец уничтожил базу и убил Лейтенанта посредством запуска процедуры самоуничтожения на северном терминале в чанах. Впрочем, ничего не мешает убить Лейтенанта до момента активации самоуничтожения. Лейтенант погиб 20 апреля 2162 года. Инвентарь Квесты Уничтожить источник мутантов • Лейтенант будет убит одним из способов, которые описаны выше. Характеристики Расскажи о… Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * Лейтенант имеет уникальные модель и анимацию гибели. Смерть сопровождается многочисленными разрывами его тканей, неизвестно точно вызваны ли они своеобразным воздействием имплантатов, медикаментов, ВРЭ или чего-либо ещё. * В видео, где показывается погружение Выходца из Убежища в чаны с ВРЭ, демонстрируется монитор, на котором изображено лицо Лейтенанта. Сам же экран, транслирующий видеосигнал с помехами, расположен на стене за Выходцем. * Выходец из Убежища может упомянуть лейтенанта в диалоге с Создателем даже если никогда о нём не слышал. * Лейтенант упоминается в игровых файлах Fallout Tactics — с ним сравнивается ЛатамMIS 12 Speech.txt: He reminds me of the Master’s Lieutenant in the first Fallout game.. * Лейтенант был показан во вступлении к Fallout 2. * Во время допроса, где Лейтенант пытается выяснить местонахождение Убежища, Выходец может сказать, что оно во сне под подушкой. В оригинале in your dreams переводится как «''в твоих мечтах''». * Если Выходец подслушает разговор Ван Хагана с Лейтенантом касательно Убежища 13, не будучи обнаруженным, то заработает 1000 ОО. * Если преданные Единству работники Чад узнают, что Лейтенант убит, они покончат жизнь самоубийством. * Супермутант-сержант из Демонстрационного Убежища знает о том, что ядерный ключ хранится у Лейтенанта. * Ранее на место Лейтенанта планировалось поставить Утерна. * Супермутант, которого также звали Лу (как и в сокращённой версии имени Лейтенанта), был вырезан из игры. * Одетый в мантию Выходец из Убежища в разговоре с супермутантами Марипозы может сказать, что Лейтенант разрешил ему носить оружие при себе. * Сведение о Лейтенанте есть в файлах Тихо и Кати, однако те в рамках функции «Расскажи о…» ничего про него важного не скажут. * Одетый в мантию Выходец может сказать Вишусу, что имеет послание для Создателя от самого Лейтенанта. * Лейтенант отправил сообщение на компьютере Mach IV, где просит прислать на военную базу больше подопытных людей для обработки. * Рамках функции «Расскажи о…» обитатели военной базы не будут выдавать чего-либо о Лейтенанте, данная опция отключена. Тем не менее в файлах игры можно найти их ответ — «''Это знание не принадлежит низшим существам''». * Талиус утверждает, что именно Лейтенант создал теней и что именно он наблюдал за его личным процессом перерождения в мутанта''TALIUS.MSG, стр. 212, 215.. * В разговоре с Лейтенантом Выходец может дважды сказать, что его родное убежище находится к западу от них за горами, а также один раз он указать дорогу ''на север, на другой стороне гор рядом со странной скалой, похожей на полусферу. Хоть и все варианты приведут к захвату Убежища 13, в действительности оно находится к западу от военной базы, где находится лейтенант. * В отличие от Маркуса, лейтенант не испытывает потребности в моральном оправдании действий Единства. Он считает мутантов, особенно себя, чем-то вроде избранной расы. * Недалёкие по уму мутанты часто называют Лейтенанта именем Лу: ** При попытке расспросить отряд недалёких по уму супермутантов в Некрополе о Лу через функцию «Расскажи о…» те будут отвечать, что находятся под подчинением Гарри. ** Гарри из Некрополя по причине недостаточного ума ошибочно называет своего начальника Лу или Лу ТенантомИскажённое Lieutenant. Сам же Гарри завидует положению лейтенанта и сможет даже сказать Выходцу об этом: ** В Dead Money, дополнении к Fallout: New Vegas, недалёкий по уму Дог про Лейтенанта на манер недалёких по уму мутантов. В файлах игры после этой фразы стоит ремарка о том, что это ссылка на предыдущую игру''"Lieutenant, " occasionally called Lou by the slower troops. Which was most of them.; ''Confused, then sad. He’s referring to «Lou» an old Lieutenant from a previous game, it’s a nod to history". *** Этот момент был обыгран в Fallout: New Vegas. В ходе квеста «Солдатский блюз» один из пострадавших вспомнит, что нападавшего на него назвали Лу…тенант, что через пару секунд другой пострадавший поправит его, сказав, что это был «лейтенант» и добавит, что парень порой туп, как мутант. Появление За кулисами * В изначальной версии событий, которую представили главные дизайнеры Брайан Фрейермут и Скотт Кэмпбелл, Лейтенант на момент 2161 года являлся главой военной базы. Благодаря шпионам в лице Чад Собора, которые ведут активную разведку в Хабе, Лейтенант узнавал маршруты караванщиков и отправлял отряды в нужные места для поимки людей. * В [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]] Лейтенант упоминается несколько раз: ** в четвёртой части описывается момент с его внешностью. Крис Авеллон, упомянув задумки Скотта Роденхайзера по созданию оригинальных персонажей, утверждает, что ремешки, которые носит мутант — всего лишь украшение или неэстетичное решение сделать внешний вид персонажа глупее. Крис отмечает, что в рамках мира Fallout данные ремешки позволяют устранить недостаток сильно увеличенных верхних губ некоторых супермутантов, сильно мешающий общению, и мутанты решили исправить его, закрепив на себе такие приспособления; ** в пятой части Авеллон приводит сведения о высоком интеллекте Лейтенанта и влиянии ВРЭ на мозг мутантов. Не найдя каких-либо сведений о его прошлом, он ответил, что его слова о высоком интеллекте мутантов является лишь отчасти правдой. Крис допускает, что вирус мог влиять на мозг мутанта так, чтобы он забывал о том, что большая часть его подчинённых не является умственно отсталыми; тем не менее, реплики лейтенанта с недалёким по уму Выходцем говорят об обратном; ** В той же части Крис отвечает, что Лейтенант не состоял в Братстве Стали, он оказался в числе тех счастливчиков, который стал наиболее удачным мутантом с высоким интеллектом; ** в шестой части приводятся сведения функции «Расскажи о…», где можно задавать имя Лейтенанта; ** в восьмой части на вопрос о недопущении каких либо вольностей с [[Напарники Fallout 2|напарниками Fallout 2]] (в пример приведена найденная на Марипозе броня Лейтенанта, которая могла достаться Маркусу) Авеллон отвечает, что разработчики их не допускали; ** в той же части Лейтенант снова упоминался в ответе на вопрос о влиянии ВРЭ. * Отдельно Авеллон упоминает, что диалоговый файл персонажа создал Марк О’Грин[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=14255 Интервью на NMA]: '' I do also have favorite characters, mostly Mark O'Green inspired Set, the Lieutenant…''. * В отношении внешности Лейтенанта художник Гэри Платнер сделал вариант со светлой кожей. Неизвестно точно, является ли показанное им лицо Лейтенанта изначальным в игре или же отредактированным в более поздние срокиСсылка: I forgot this guys name! I completely rebuilt and re-textured this guy for Fallout 1. Баги Во время зачистки базы на 4 уровне может случиться баг, при котором Лейтенант и Ван Хаган будут вести разговор, даже если главный герой будет бегать вокруг них, попробует заговорить с Ван Хаганом или взломает шкафчик Лейтенанта. Если попробовать заговорить с мутантом, он прикажет стражам схватить героя, а при следующем разговоре начнёт допрос. Это может случиться, если оба супермутанта-стража возле Лейтенанта были убиты без вмешательства самого Лейтенанта в бой, при этом, возможно, придётся выйти из локации и зайти снова. Галерея FO01 NPC Lieutenant G.png|noicon «''Супермутант — это следующая ступень в эволюции человека. Чтобы спасти мир, мы превратим всех, кто достоин. Просто, эффективно, величественно''». FO01 NPC Lieutenant G.png|noicon «''Лучше себя чувствуешь? Поскольку пытка весьма грубый, но зато необычно приятный и эффективный метод, я тебя ещё раз вежливо спрошу. Где… находится… Убежище?!» FO01 NPC Lieutenant N.png|noicon «А это был твой выбор — родиться в этом покрытом пеплом мире? Мы, супермутанты, более всех подготовлены к грядущему миру. Что такое свободный выбор по сравнению с жизнью?» FO01 NPC Lieutenant B.png|noicon «Я восхищаюсь твоей волей. Охрана, отведите его обратно в камеру и подготовьте его к обработке. Он скажет, где его Убежище, когда станет одним из нас''». FO01 NPC Lieutenant B.png|noicon «''Отчего же! Дождёмся, как только ты станешь одним из нас. Не могу же я, имея отличного изначально чистого человека, упустить возможность сделать из него одного из Избранных. После того, как ты мне скажешь, где твоё Убежище''». Avatar-Mutant Lieutanant.jpg|Говорящая голова вблизи Lieutenant2.gif|Модель персонажа в игре Lieutenant death animation.gif|Анимация смерти FO1 Mariposa Vats — The Dipping.png|Лейтенант на экране в левом верхнем углу (видео погружения Выходца в чаны с ВРЭ) FO2 Intro CH2 10.png|Лейтенант во вступлении к Fallout 2 FO1 Lieutenant — Platner vers.jpg|Версия Лейтенанта, сделанная Гэри Платнером Примечания }} en:Lieutenant es:Teniente hu:Lieutenant it:Luogotenente pl:Porucznik pt-br:Lieutenant uk:Лейтенант (Fallout) Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Супермутанты: персонажи Категория:Единство: персонажи Категория:Персонажи-киборги Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Dead Money Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Tactics Категория:Обитатели Марипозы Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Лидеры организаций